The present invention relates to an accelerometer wherein an inertia mass is responsive to the acceleration force, and wherein a device is arranged for measuring of a force which is effective on said inertia mass. Prior art accelerometers of this type employ piezoelectric elements on which the inertia force is effective in response to an acceleration force. The resulting piezoelectric load or signal is measured and constitutes an indication of the size of the acceleration force that occurs. Such accelerometers are, for instance, used in electrical fuses or detonators of shells or in protection systems of motor vehicles, for example, for filling an air bag or for tightening seat belts or shoulder belts. For all these purposes it is essential that the acceleration sensing remains reliably operable over prolonged periods of time. However, it has been found, that conventional piezoelectric ceramic materials have irregular or erratic and uncontrollable characteristics as a result of temperature or aging influences.